yugiohfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Zanelex/Archivo2
Portal Reversores En vista de que posiblemente tengamos otro reversor he diseñado la página de Ayuda:Reversores. Contiene toda la información que les he suministrado antes, pero igual es bueno que lean los párrafos más importantes, en especial lo que tiene que ver con la primera página. Les recuerdo que para cuidar su cargo deben realizar tareas de reversor al menos una vez por semana. Esta y otras normas se encuentran aquí. Si se les ocurre alguna nueva idea o tarea o quieren reemplazar o quitar algo del texto me envian un mensaje, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (Discusión) yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 16:16 11 jul 2011 (UTC) Ultimo reversor El último reversor (por ahora) en unirse a nosotros es Dóbulex. Hasta ahora la selección de reversores no ha sido basados en el puntaje o la cantidad de ediciones, sino en la calidad de las ediciones. Todos ustedes han sido seleccionados por su rápida adaptación al estilo de editar de la wiki, la capacidad de entender las tareas y realizarlas adecuadamente y en especial a que son un poco perfeccionistas, una características que nos caracteriza a mi y a Mahad, y en reacción rápida contra vandalismo característico de Csuarezllosa. Como ya saben Mahad está de vacaciones y aunque por ahora no es necesario, si en el futuro se necesita tal vez nombremos un nuevo administrador, que será elegido de uno de ustedes. Saludos y felices de tenerlos dentro del equipo, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (Discusión) yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 17:06 11 jul 2011 (UTC) Regreso Hola Zanelex ya estoy de regreso ya no les informé a todos porque todo fue muy rapido pero aquí continuo Saludos--Mahad mx 22:24 17 jul 2011 (UTC) Nueva Plantilla Hola Zanelex sólo pasaba para informarte sobre la nueva plantilla que hizo Rodri cyberdog para los personajes ya es más fácil poner la imágen dentro de la tabla un ejemplo Duke Devlin. Lo primero que hay que hacer es: * Renombrar las imágenes de portada al formato image: .jpg * Las sagas se son: yugioh, gx, 5ds y zexal. * Las relaciones se hacen mediante plantilla escribiendo el nombre del personaje tal como aparece en el artículo que posee (respetando mayúsculas y acentos): |relaciones= etc.. Ejemplo: ' ' es igual a: :Puedes ver la plantilla aquí * Ningún campo lleva acento, es decir, en lugar de |ocupación= va |ocupacion= * Las categorías se añaden automáticamente. Borren las que añadieron manualmente. * Este símbolo image:anonimo 32px.gif se debe reemplazar por un icono del personaje subido en el formato :image: } 32px.gif :Ejemplo: image:Duke devlin 32px.gif. Vamos a cambiar las tablas viejas por la Nueva comencemos por los personajes mas fáciles. Bueno eso es todo, saludos --Mahad mx 03:49 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Mensaje A los reversores: Esta semana he tenido que añadir licencias, revertir ediciones y enviar mensajes a usuarios todos los días casi sin excepción. Además de ello he tenido que añadir y reclasificar las imágenes asignadas en las tareas. Cuando asumí este cargo también asumí la responsabilidad y sé que todos los días será igual, de todos modos me es divertido. Lo que me llama la atención en que en algunos de esos días he visto algunas ediciones de ustedes que por supuesto no necesito revisar, pero tienen en medio ediciones de otros usuarios que estaban mal, sin licencia y que tuve que corregir. Esta bien editar pero no olviden que son reversores, la razón de nombrarlos es mantener a raya el vandalismo y los errores de edición, es decir, mantener la wiki ordenada. Me gustaría que mientras editen no descuiden las ediciones de los otros usuarios y no olviden sus responsabilidades como reversores. Ahora los mensajes personales: * Para Zanelex: Terminé la plantilla de personaje asi que es bueno que te coordines con Mahad para implementarla en los artículos de personajes, cualquier duda me avisas. * Para Pokemonisk: He visto que trabajas mucho con las tareas de imágenes y eso me agrada mucho. A este ritmo terminaremos más rápido de lo que pensamos. Eso si, no descuides las tareas de reversor. * Para Dóbulex: Veo que te conectas seguido pero no has hecho ediciones últimamente. Me agradaría ver nuevas ediciones tuyas, una de las razones de nombrarte fue que tenías un gran talento para la edición en wiki. En todo caso si no editas puedes también dedicarte a las tareas de imágenes y por supuesto no descuidar las tareas de reversor. Eso, recuerden que ser reversor no significa que no puedan editar como cualquier usuario, pero también editar como cualquier usuario no debeía significar que no puedan ser reversores :) . Saludos y les aviso de cualquier novedad --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (Discusión) yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 21:37 21 jul 2011 (UTC) RE:problema con tabla de persnaje Hay una edición en medio de las tuyas de una IP anónima; puede ser que te hayas desconectado mientras editabas. A veces me sucede y parece ser un problema de Wikia. Vi la plantilla y no encuentro problemas, puedes seguir implementándolas. Saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (Discusión) yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 00:43 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Zanelex la imágen de la tabla se pone como con la plantilla de las cartas si quieres utilizar una imágen que ya está en la anterior tabla sólo cambiale el nombre a la imágen por ejemplo si el artículo se yama Yusei Fudo la imágen que va en el cuadro también se debe de llamar así sólo que con minusculas ejemplo Yusei fudo.jpg para cambiar el nombre de la imágen en el buscador escribe Archivo: Nombre de la imágen.jpg y cambialo por el de el personaje Archivo:Nuevo nombre.jpg Saludos. --Mahad mx 03:22 23 jul 2011 (UTC) ::Al hacer plantillas trato que sean fáciles de usar (aunque no siempre resulte). La foto pequeña se sube haciendo clic en el icono image:anonimo 32px.gif pero debe ser de 32x32px en formato gif. Trata siempre de elegir un rostro y no la cabeza completa ya que algunos personajes (como Yusei o Yugi) tiene el cabello muy abundante y si colocas la cabeza completa la carta se verá muy pequeña. Si quieres subirla a mano es image: 32px.gif. Saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (Discusión) yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 05:12 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Otra pregunta de HH97 como vinculo esta imagen http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Ca%C3%B1%C3%B3n_By_HH_LAw%C2%AE.png a esta pagina http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Ca%C3%B1%C3%B3n_del_Movimiento_de_las_Olas Gracias HH97 18:35 23 oct 2011 (UTC) ME GUSTA CONTRIBUIR EN LO QUE PUEDA. Solo una pregunta, me gustaria saber como podria subir imagenes de las cartas para los post de estrategias. Licencia Las imágenes de animé tienen licencia "Animé-Fairuse". Te dejo la lista completa que incluye el nombre de la plantilla y la descripción que se muestra en el formulario de subida. Te lo dejo para que corrijas la licencia de la imagen de Akiza y alguna otra que hayas subido con la misma licencia, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (Discusión) yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 23:00 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Opinión Hola , me gustaría que leyeras esto y me dieses tu opinión; es importante. Saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (Discusión) yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 03:16 25 jul 2011 (UTC) ayuda con carta Que tal, podrias ayudarme con una carta? En el efecto de mirage of nightmare dice "discard to the graveyard the same number of RANDOM cards" A que se refiere el "RANDOM"??? Yo escojo observando las cartas que quiero descartar, es decir, viendo la imagen, Como Graceful Charity?? o cual seria el metodo para descartar las cartas???? Gracias!! RIUSFRIUS 20:57 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Nuevo administrador A los reversores: Hola, les aviso que Pokemonisk ha sido ascendido a Administrador. Necesitamos más ayuda en la revisión de imágenes, asi que les pido que nos pongamos las pilas todos. Si trabajan duro también ustedes pueden optar al cargo. Recuerden que fueron nombrados reversores por sus habilidades, aportes y buenas ediciones, nunca descuiden la tarea de reversor y pueden ser ascendidos. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (Discusión) yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 02:39 9 ago 2011 (UTC) Gracias Muchas gracias la verdad si me sorprendi cuando me lo propucieron xD, espero que tambien los aciendan a ustedes asi que a trabajar duro xD Magias de Velocidad Administradores y reversores: Debemos de alguna manera implementar las llamadas "Magias de Velocidad" usadas en Turbo-Duelos. El punto es que son las mismas cartas pero con el texto rediseñado para interactuar con los contadores de "Mundo de Velocidad". ¿Qué es mejor, añadir una sección en las cartas normales que diga "Descripción (Turboduelos)" o lisa y llanamente, separar ambas cartas en artículos diferentes y hacer link el uno al otro? Por ejemplo podría en la carta normal hacer un link a "Versión TURBODUELOS" y en la Magia de Velocidad un link a "Versión ESTANDAR". Me interesa escuchar la opinión de todos. Saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (Discusión) yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 06:08 15 ago 2011 (UTC) :Vean el ejemplo y me dicen q opinan: Afinado para la Batalla. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (Discusión) yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 17:32 18 ago 2011 (UTC) Arquetipos Hola Zanelex, gusto en saludarte. Hace tiempo q estoy pensando en como clasificar los famosos arquetipos. Hasta ahora te has encargado de la mayoría de ellos he incluso los has categorizado. Hay una clasificación pendiente que se llama "Familia", te explico: * La diferencia entre Arquetipo y Familia es que los arquetipos normalmente son nombrados en las descripciones de carta como "... que incluya xxxxx en su nombre..." o "... un monstruo xxxxx en ...", en cambio la Familia de cartas son aquellas que tienen relación entre sí, pero no son nombrados como un conjunto en las descripciones, algunos pueden tener cartas de apoyo a uno de sus miembros, pero no a todos. * Un ejemplo de arquetipo pueden ser: Ojama, Esfinge, Chatarra, Barrera de Hielo, Genex, etc... * Un ejemplo de familia pueden ser: Exodia, Mago Oscuro, Ojos Rojos, Ojos Azules, Dioses Egipcios, etc.. Me preguntaba si podrías clasificar también a las familias de carta, si tienes duda puedes consultarme. Saludos y felicidades por el excelente trabajo, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (Discusión) yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 02:56 23 ago 2011 (UTC) :Exacto, Arquetipo y Familia son dos categorías separadas, y las dos juntas van en "Arquetipo y Familia". Ahora, no se si los usuarios entenderán que "Familia" significa "Familia de cartas"... espero que sí, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (Discusión) yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 18:47 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Nueva página de ayuda Necesito que lean esto, es sobre cómo quitar la plantilla "carta esbozo" correctamente. Saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (Discusión) yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 03:51 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Alerta Favor vigilar al usuario Gabriel pereyra. Ha sido avisado de que sus ediciones son mínimas y algunas provocadas que imaginamos puede ser para subir su puntaje rápidamente. Si detectan que continúa editando de la misma manera favor de advertir sobre su posible "Bloqueo". A los administradores les pido que si algún reversor les avisa o ustedes se percatan que las ediciones siguen luego de un segundo mensaje entonces procedan a bloquearlo como indican las normas. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (Discusión) yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 01:04 2 sep 2011 (UTC) :Bueno, al parecer Gabriel pereyra no ha seguido editando. De todas formas si su manera de ayudar era esa creo que es mejor que no edite, aunque no es lo que buscamos. Encontre a otro usuario en la misma situación Gabriel Arnaudo (coincidencia de nombres). Favor adoptar las mismas medidas de vigilancia. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (Discusión) yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 18:44 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Yami Bakura Hola Zanelex ya tenía tiempo que no pasaba por aquí sólo te quería encargar en cuanto termines con Jack Atlas espero que puedas pasar con Yami Bakura le hace falta un poco de información. Saludos --Mahad mx 02:47 8 sep 2011 (UTC) : Ok Zanelex Saludos ah! y no hay prisa. --Mahad mx 03:27 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Nuevo reversor :Les aviso que Rare Hunter es nuestro nuevo reversor. Cualquier novedad les aviso, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (Discusión) yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 22:05 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Categoría Organizaciones Hola Zanelex pasaba para informarte que Rodri cyberdog nos va a diseñar una plantilla para la categoría Organización, sólo tenemos que informarle que datos debe llevar para ponerlos en la plantilla. Espero nos puedas ayudar con lo que debe tener dicha plantilla. Saludos --Mahad mx 03:52 14 sep 2011 (UTC) Re: Reversor Muchas gracias por el saludo de bienvenida. Espero poder colaborar con todos ustedes para mejorar todavia más este wiki.Rare Hunter 01:36 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola soy nuevo espero que ayudemos mucho a la wikia yo e hecho todos los monstruos del sobre nuevo del dragon fotonico y sobre inclusive un saludo y un placer conocerte Primer proyecto Hola chicos, necesito ayuda para crear las Listas de cartas prohibidas/limitadas que faltan. Les dejo la plantilla: Plantilla:switch listas Los links en rojo son las listas que no están creadas. Este será nuestro primer proyecto. Si lo terminamos haremos otro, veamos con este si podemos trabajar en proyectos. Demás decirles que no hay prisa y cada cual puede crear una nueva lista, completar una que ya esté creada y que se tomen su tiempo, aporten un granito de arena o más cuando estén inspirados, pero veamos cuanto nos demoramos entre todos. Las 3 listas ya creadas son: * Lista de cartas prohibidas/limitadas del 01/09/10 * Lista de cartas prohibidas/limitadas del 01/01/11 * Lista de cartas prohibidas/limitadas del 01/09/11 Si tienen dudas ya saben que pueden preguntarme, me gustaría que confirmaran si desean participar o no, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (Discusión) yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 21:01 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Zanelex me podias hacer un favor? me podias decir si las licencias que pongo son correctas PSD=Solo con que mires un monstruo todos tienen la misma licencia las fotos la suya los cartas enteras otra Un saludo y gracias por hacerme el favor gracias zanelex por el favor ahora terminare los monstruos del sobre con imagenes y sus licencias=) y acabare para mañana seguir adios y gracias Zanelex una cosa gracias otra vez por lo de las licencias una cosa esta carta Chica Maga Gagaga tiene las dos fotos solo que la de la carta entera no conocia la licencia os informo a ti y a rodri por evitar problemas gracias si quieres tambien puedes borrar la imagen no quiero tener problemas con las licencias Arquetipo "de Cuerda" Hola Zanelex, gusto en saludarte. Me preguntaba si podrías crear la página y plantilla para el arquetipo "de Cuerda" que salió hace poco. Gracias de antemano, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (Discusión) yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 22:19 17 sep 2011 (UTC) :La lista que hasta ahora tengo es: * MIEMBROS * Maga de Cuerda * Malabarista de Cuerda * Perro de Cuerda * Caracol de Cuerda * Soldado de Cuerda * Zenmaestro de Cuerda * SOPORTE * Maga de Cuerda * Sobrecuerda :Copia alguna plantilla anterior como Plantilla:Aesir y reemplaza los miembros y soportes. Saludos y gracias el buen trabajo, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (Discusión) yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 16:13 18 sep 2011 (UTC) zanelex que pasa que cuando edito un personaje se queda pillado ya he arrancado un boton y a parado pero ahora a vuelto me ayudas? gracias singnifica que no funiona y se repite muchas veces y lo que me pasa ami esque el ordenador repite lo que escribo un par de veces y se graba y yo tengo que borrarlo y asi no puedo editar al principio era un boton lo que no funcionaba estba enganchado y roto y lo arrenque y despues funcionaba pero ahora se vuelve a repetir lo que escribo¿puede ser un problema de la wiki o de mi ordenador? lo bueno es que consegui el logro de yuma jejejeje una cosa me podrias decir como se consigue el logro de Exodia y el de slifer y ademas como se consigue el de tristan es que teneis muchos logros de 10 puntos que yo no tengo que os quiero alcanzar Claro te ayudare cuando termine la orden del caos y el nuevo yuma si quieres ayudame con el yuma para que te ayude antes. Solo tres cosas 1 no me llames a si llamame fran 2 claro que te ayudo 3 te estoy alcanzando en el ramking Número39Utopía 19:13 20 sep 2011 (UTC) un saludo Número 39 Utopía archivando discusión Nueva función Hola a todos, les tengo noticias. A raíz de la "avalancha" de ediciones en la última semana solicite a nuestro amigo y helper Cizagna que nos habilitara la función patrullaje. Desde ahora cuando una edición sea realizada aparecerá un signo de exclamación que indique que dicha edición no ha sido revisada; lo mejor es que las ediciones ya revisadas se les quita el marcador y de ese modo no tendremos que revisar todos el mismo artículo como sucede hasta ahora. El gran problema es que sólo estará disponible para los administradores, y en vista de ello pregunté si se puede habilitar para reversores. Si la respuesta es no, entonces tendremos que nombrar un administrador más que, a mi juicio, debería ser Zanelex pero como ya saben la decisión la tomaremos entre todos. Si ello ocurre nombraríamos un nuevo reversor también para ayudar en las otras tareas. Les aviso de cualquier novedad. Para los administradores: La función sólo es visible desde la vista de registro de ediciones (no desde Actividad Reciente). Revisen sus opciones en el ícono del cargo: Las que dicen, "Sólo usuarios anónimos" y "Sólo usuarios registrados". Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (Discusión) yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 21:51 20 sep 2011 (UTC) Preocupación Chicos, estoy un poco preocupado. Hasta ahora ningún administrador me ha hecho comentarios sobre la nueva funcionalidad y por más que reviso no veo que alguien más esté marcando el patrullaje de los artículos. Además me encontré con unas par de imágenes de hace unos días y que no tenían licencia, y nadie lo corrigió (habiendo ediciones suyas entre medio). Y para mi sorpresa nadie le dejó un mensaje al usuario, salvo el último mensaje de Pokemonisk anterior a la subida de dichas imágenes. Tengo muchas ideas en mente para actualizar la wiki, saben que nos faltan secciones y me gustaría enfocarme sólo en eso, pero desgraciadamente las revisiones me quitan tiempo. Ayer por ejemplo actualicé los artículos sobre deck reemplazando las tablas por una Plantilla:ContenidoDeck. Todavía tengo pendiente lo de la lista de cartas prohibidas/limitadas desde hace meses. Me intriga saber si de verdad están haciendo correcciones (sé que algunos sí, por los mensajes y por los historiales) y me gustaría saber si cuento con ustedes para dejarles en un 100% la tarea de revisar de ediciones y subidas de archivos. Necesitamos avanzar mucho y eso requiere tiempo. Me preocupa el descuidar la revisión diaria, temo que si la descuido se les pasarán muchos detalles. Necesito una respuesta de parte de ustedes, al fin y al cabo somos un equipo. --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (Discusión) yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 02:54 22 sep 2011 (UTC) RE:Duda Hola Zanelex. La función no es visible para los reversores. Por lo mismo estoy le dejé un mensaje a Csuarezllosa para darle el cargo de reversor y de ese modo podríamos ascenderte a Administrador, no creo que Mahad y Pokemonisk se opongan, has hecho un gran trabajo en la wiki. Es una función nueva y sólo disponible para administradores, asi que necesitamos unos dos administradores más (uno deberías ser tú). Te actualizo cualquier noticias, saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (Discusión) yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 16:36 22 sep 2011 (UTC) Administrador Zanelex, quiero preguntarte si quieres ser administrador. Antes de preguntar a Mahad y a Pokemonisk (Csuarezllosa aceptó ser reversor) necesito tu consentimiento, recuerda que es un cargo de mayor responsabilidad. Demás decirte que tus constantes aportes al wiki te avalan para ser un buen administrador. Recuerda que todos aprendemos diariamente y aunque asciendas no significa que no vayas a cometer algún error alguna vez (Mahad y yo también los cometemos) asi que siempre puedes preguntar. Con ello se activaría para ti la función "patrullaje" que espero puedan aprender a usar todos, para asi dividirnos las revisiones. Espero tu respuesta, saludos. --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (Discusión) yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 02:23 23 sep 2011 (UTC) :Hecho Zanelex, felicidades. Demás decirte que tienes más que merecido el ascenso y como tu dijiste, tal vez no era algo que esperabas cuando te uniste a nosotros, pero estamos confiados en que hicimos una buena elección. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (Discusión) yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 03:08 24 sep 2011 (UTC) ::¡Felicidades! te has ganado un merecido Ascenso eres un gran colaborador del Wiki espero que sigas como siempre siendo un buen editor y ahora un Excelente Administrador. Saludos --Mahad マハード 03:25 24 sep 2011 (UTC) RE:Victoria Extrema Zanelex perdón por no poder ayudarte con el sobre de victoria extrema esque e estado terminando los ultimos sobres de expansion y el ultimo de duelista por ahora asta que reciba mas datos de mis contactos ahora empezare con la baraja de estructura nueva es corta asi que cuando la termine espero tener un hueco perdón por no poder ayudar y un saludo Número39Utopía 15:22 23 sep 2011 (UTC) RE:Gracias por la Confianza No hay de que =), ademas eh visto tus ediciones y tambien editas mucho lo cual es bueno espero sigas con esas ediciones =D para hacer mejorar la wiki y ¡¡Felicidades por subir!! --Nisk 15:49 24 sep 2011 (UTC) Pregunta Una cosa zanelex me podrias decir la lista de logros que se pueden conseguir porfavor te pregunto esto porque eres administrador y eres el unico que esta conectado y espero que te hayan gustado mis nuevas actualizaciones un saludo'Número39Utopía 15:23 25 sep 2011 (UTC)' Tranqui No fui yo ,Tranqui y gracias por ayudarme con lo de los logros y una cosa mas me podrias decir donde puedo ver eso del logro del faraón Atem Permiso te doy permiso y gracias por avisar a una cosa mas me he presentado como reversor crees que tendre oportunidades. un saludoNúmero39Utopía 16:09 25 sep 2011 (UTC) Ok Esta todo gracias luego le pido el archivador a rodri graciasNúmero39Utopía 16:22 25 sep 2011 (UTC) RE:Ayuda Hecho, lo único que tienes que hacer en estos casos es buscar en el historial una versión que tenga todo y darle clic a editar. Copias el texto y lo pegas en la versión actual cuidando de no borrar las ediciones más nuevas, solo como consejo. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (Discusión) yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 16:51 25 sep 2011 (UTC) Me ayudas?? Hola!! Oye me puedes ayudar con una imagen por favor?? El problema es el siguiente: Ya subi la imagen (es la imagen del centro solamente) y todo pero cuando la voy a poner en el articulo de la carta no se como borrar la imagen que dice Haga clic para subir la foto"". Ese es el problema me ayudas?? El articulo es el de Bulbo Brilllante Y la imagen es Bulbo_Brillante.png Eduardo Yuki 02:53 28 sep 2011 (UTC) RE: error Gracias hehe parece que me confie mucho en la imagen gracias por abisar aurita mismo lo corrijo =D --Nisk 19:56 28 sep 2011 (UTC) RE:Personajes Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Hola Zanelex, preferiría que te coordinaras con Mahad ya que ustedes 2 son quienes más ven el tema de los personajes. En realidad los nombres que tenemos no son los oficiales asi que cambiarlos ahora o más adelante no creo que influya mucho. Recuerden si revisar el link "lo que enlaza aquí" y corregir todas las páginas enlazadas cuando renombren la página. Cualquier ayuda que necesiten me avisan, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 23:33 4 oct 2011 (UTC) : Hola Zanelex podemos poner por el momento el nombre en Inglés en la descripción del personaje vamos a esperar a que salga en América Latina. Pero por el momento los nombres que ya están en inglés los puedes ver Aquí Saludos --Mahad マハード 02:45 6 oct 2011 (UTC) Edición especial??? Hola Zanelex, recién estaba editando Número 39 Utopía y note que en una de la ediciones anteriores mencionaste algo referente a lo agregado por un usuario sobre la existencia de una versión holografica de edición especial de esta carta. Me parece muy sospechoso (holografica en vez de ghost rare, edición "especial" en lugar de limitada) más que nada porque no puedo encontrar información sobre eso en ningún lado y creo que de ser verdad ya estaría en la wikia en ingles hace rato ya. Me parece que para algo así deberíamos agregarle un link donde se "confirme" eso. Así que supuse que sabes más que yo sobre el asunto y podrías agregar el link para verificar o sino orientarme en que sitio se puede confirmar y yo mismo busco allí la pagina y agrego el link.--Rare Hunter 00:39 11 oct 2011 (UTC) Eliminar Zanelex podrias eliminar la imagenes que tengo en mi perfil las que he subido gracias y un saludoNúmero39Utopía 16:42 12 oct 2011 (UTC) eliminar 2 las del anime eliminalas desde raíz como si no las hubiera subido gracias por adelantado Número39Utopía 16:47 12 oct 2011 (UTC) Gracias no quiero que las restaures fue un fallo subirlas y gracias por el favor att Número39Utopía 16:58 12 oct 2011 (UTC) Se busca nuevo reversor Hola Zanelex, tanto tiempo. Oye, retire los permisos a Dóbulex que lleva mas de 2 semanas sin conectarse (y ni preguntes cuando fue la última vez que editó). Siempre selecciono yo los candidatos y esta vez pensaba si tenías alguno en mente, yo tengo varios pero ninguno me convence un 100%. Saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 23:58 12 oct 2011 (UTC) RE:Ideas sobre las galerias ok ya estoy bajando las imagenes nada mas seria esperar que rodri nos diga si borramos las galerias o no Nisk 03:15 14 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola queria preguntarte como subir imagenes de la parte de el dibujo de las cartas osea la primera opcion de imagen de una carta y si esta bien o mal que las suba en ingles??? Joeydarkness 01:13 16 oct 2011 (UTC) Marcar revisiones Chicos, ¿alguno de ustedes todavía no sabe cómo marcar revisiones? Eso de quitarle el signo de exclamación a las revisiones. Es una tarea que debe hacerse ya que solo los administradores podemos. Nuestras ediciones no se marcarán pero las de los reversores y demás usuarios si, y nuestra tarea es marcar las ediciones correctas para que tengamos el control sobre cuáles aún no están revisadas. Por favor confirmen si alguno aún no sabe como se hace, ya que necesito algunas manos q me ayuden con esa tarea. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 23:42 19 oct 2011 (UTC) :Voy a explicarles como funciona. Usualmente la mayoría de los usuarios novatos revisa Actividades recientes para ver los últimos artículos y modificar algo. Además algunos reversores nuevos utilizan la misma página para controlar los cambios. Pero a nivel profesional se utiliza Cambios Recientes que muestra el detalle de quién hizo la edición, a qué hora y agrupa las ediciones de una misma página para ver mejor los cambios realizados. En esta página es donde tienen que desenvolverse todos, ya que la otra de Actividades recientes es demasiado básica. Aquí en cambio pueden revisar hasta 500 cambios en una sola página, filtrar sólo usuarios registrados o sólo usuarios nuevos, ocultar sus propias ediciones, etc. Adicionalmente a esto funciona un complemento que marca las ediciones no revisadas con un signo de exclamación en rojo. Esta marca es sólo para las ediciones que no sean realizadas por un administrador. Nuestro trabajo es chequear que las ediciones estén correctas. Al hacer clic en "prev" se podrá ver la diferencia o más bien el cambio realizado a la página y lo marcamos como "revisado". Después de eso vemos si hay q revertirlo, borrarlo, modificar algo, etc. De verdad necesito ayuda ya que me ausente por dos días y se llenó, se salió de la página y actualmente el nivel de ediciones que tenemos es muy grande. Vamos a tener que nombrar más administradores para esta tarea, pero que manejen esta función, si ustedes no lo hacen entonces no podré pedirle a los nuevos administradores que lo hagan. Por favor si tienen dudas sobre cómo funciona pregunten y hago una página más explicativa, pero hasta ahora sólo Pokemonisk ha preguntado. Favor contestar, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 02:24 22 oct 2011 (UTC) Gracias aun no terminaba de entender como subir bien las imagenes pero ya voy en progreso gracias por ayudarme y voy a empesar a subirles las imagenes de la parte del dibujo de la carta y poner licencias no cuesta nada ^_^ jejeje Joeydarkness 16:11 22 oct 2011 (UTC) hola zanelex podria crear una pagina con la cartas que tiene arte alterno solo pon dria las imagenes saludos KIDROESTROS 23:06 22 oct 2011 (UTC) gracias zanelexKIDROESTROS 23:41 22 oct 2011 (UTC) Y OTra pregunta si la imagen ya existe como la vinculo a la pagina por ejemplo esta imagen http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Ca%C3%B1%C3%B3n_By_HH_LAw%C2%AE.png a esta pagina PAgina sin imagen Hola zanelex queria saber si podrias ayudarme añadiendo imagenes y ordenando el articulo de amazoness estoy tanscribiendo de yu gi oh wikia pero no soy muy bueno asi que queria saber si puedo contar con tu ayuda Joeydarkness 14:52 24 oct 2011 (UTC) Entiendo gracias por decirmelo tratare de no volver a cometer el mismo error Joeydarkness 19:16 25 oct 2011 (UTC) RE:Arte alternativo Si Zanelex, es una idea que ronda mi cabeza hace tiempo... pero tiempo es justamente lo que me falta, tiene que ser alguna plantilla o algo que no desordene todo. Dejame pensar en una idea y te la cuento, ahora si tienes algun boceto en mente me gustaría saberla para ver si se puede implementar. Otra cosa que quiero implemnentar es la clasificación de cartas por efecto y por arquetipo. Haré una página de proyecto para ver que ideas se pueden implementar. --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 16:41 26 oct 2011 (UTC) Renombrar Una cosa me permitis renombrar las cartas? porque hay algunas que estan mal y me gustaria renombrarlas un saludo Número39Utopía 12:59 28 oct 2011 (UTC) Retorno Amigos, q bueno saludarlos luego de una larga ausencia. He estado ayudando eso sí, y me alegra ver que ya están usando la marcación de revisiones. A raíz de ello quiero pedirles su aprobación para nombrar a Rare Hunter como nuevo administrador. No sólo hace excelentes correcciones, sino que además le sería muy útil poder eliminar y renombrar imágenes. Además teniéndolo como administrador, las ediciones que él haga no serán marcadas para revisión y además podrá él mismo marcar unas cuantas con lo que la carga de trabajo se haría más ligera. Así nos podríamos enfocar en los proyectos que faltas, que son los siguientes: * Diseñar un sistema para ilustraciones alternativas, incluyendo diferencias entre versión OCG (Asia) y TCG (Occidente), además de censuras y ediciones especiales. * Añadir una sección de "Arquetipos y familias" en las páginas de cartas. * Diseñar un sistema de categorización de cartas por efectos, y mejorar la clasificación de cartas por efectos, incluyendo categorías según invocación. * Terminar de licenciar las imagenes pendientes. * Revisar meticulosamente los nuevos decks y expansiones que están saliendo. * Terminar de diseñar las plantillas para "lugares", "personajes", "arquetipos" y demás artículos. * Y los más complejo, diseñar el sistema de artículos para los capítulos de las series. Cualquier duda, sugerencia o si desean participar en un proyecto específico me avisan. Saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 03:24 7 nov 2011 (UTC) Augusto05 20:04 23 dic 2011 (UTC)Augusto05Augusto05 20:04 23 dic 2011 (UTC) FELICIDADES Feliz navidad , que te la pases muy bien y cerca de tus ceres queridos y que tus deceos se hagan realidad ATT:Pokemonisk 18:19 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Feliz Navidad Feliz Navidad a todos, estamos haciendo un excelente trabajo. La wiki está dentro de las 10 más grandes y activas de Wikia, gracias a nosotros. Saludos y que el próximo año sea mejor, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 18:26 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Merry Xmas Quería aprovechar la ocasión para desearles a todos unas Felices Fiestas y que mañana puedan disfrutar el día de Navidad. Saludos y felicidades. --Rare Hunter 19:04 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Feliz Navidad * Feliz Navidad * Feliz Navidad * Feliz Navidad * Prospero Año y Felicidad * Feliz Navidad * Feliz Navidad * Feliz Navidad * Prospero Año y Felicidad * Quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad * Quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad * Quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad * Desde el fondo de mi corazón. --'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 22:11 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Feliz Navidad ¡Feliz Navidad! Les deseo un día de felicidad y dicha a todo el equipo de este wiki que se está convirtiendo en una familia, espero que sigamos creciendo como lo hemos hecho hasta el momento. Sinceramente Mahad マハード 17:14 25 dic 2011 (UTC) Zanelex gracias por el saludo... Te queria preguntar un par de cosas..............: Todabia no entiendo bien la pagina...no hay alguna especie POST que me diga como es la cosa? Y en lagun lado en esta pagina vi que se va a hacer un juego de yu gi oh! es cierto o mis ojos me engañaron? Gracias. ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Feliz Navida! Aunque no te conozca. Actualizar a los Personajes Hola Zanelex! Primero que todo Feliz Año Nuevo (Mejor tarde que nunca) Pues este año espero aportar más y quiero actualizar un poco los personajes, pero antes de esto te pregunto si puedo actualizar las tablas de datos de los personajes ya que eh visto tablas que son muy simples que comparadas con las tablas de otros personajes se ven poco atractivas. Un ejemplo la tabla de Mai Valentine, Téa Gardner son muy simples y quisiera actualizarlas como la de la mayoria de los personajes. ¿Puuedo actualizarlas? Bueno espero tu respuesta pronto Gracias y Que la wiki siga mejorando. Eduardo Yuki 03:55 3 ene 2012 (UTC) como lograste todo eso sos el mas famoso de este wiki verdad y me ayudas a lograr los primeros records porfis soy nuevo alexleo viste mi puesto gracias a vos capo n·48 Revisión de cambios Hola a todos. Hace poco implementé un link que permite verificar los cambios que no hallan sido marcados como revisados en los últimos 30 días. Estoy con faringitis hace dos días, pero me conecté para ver como iban las cosas. Por lo que veo hace 3 días que nadie (a excepción de Rare Hunter) parece estar revisando los cambios. En su perfil de página, debajo del icono con su cargo, verán la opción Revisión de cambios (filtrado). Si aún no saben cómo marcar un artículo como revisado, pueden preguntarme. Este nuevo link es mejorado con respecto a la opción anterior, sólo marca las ediciones importantes (no marca creación de páginas de usuario, comentarios en discusiones, subidas de archivos, etc.. sólo artículos), y lo mejor es que una vez que se marca un artículo éste desaparece de la lista la próxima vez que revisen (o si actualizan la página que muestra los artículos no marcados). Es importante que revisen todos los artículos diariamente para que la lista no sea tan grande, pq si dejamos pasar muchos días la lista puede crecer demasiado, en parte pq la comunidad ha crecido enormemente. La tarea de marcar sólo la pueden realizar administradores, por eso debo pedirles a ustedes que me ayuden, los reversores no pueden marcar los artículos. Haré una guía sobre cómo hacer esta tarea pero mientras tanto, pregúnten en mi página. Saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 22:57 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Postulación a reversor Hace mucho que no nombramos reversor, y a veces es bueno tener entre nosotros a usuarios activos que además hagan buenas ediciones. He visto el historial de ediciones de Eduardo Yuki y me parece que ha contribuido bastante más que otros usuarios, y en tareas complejas como clasificación de efectos y otros. Como siempre, les pido su aprobación o desaprobación para aceptarlo como reversor. La comunidad ha crecido y necesitamos un par de manos creo. Si consideran que ya somos suficientes o alguna otra razón, no se preocupen, lo importante es que la decisión de nombrar o no nombrar nuevos cargos la tomemos entre todos. --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 03:00 7 ene 2012 (UTC) RE: Felicitaciones Muchas Gracias Zanelex Les agradezco que me hayan nombrado reversor, la verdad estoy algo nervioso de tener esta gran responsabilidad y trato de no cometer ningun error ya que quiero ayudar y no destruir. Si tengo alguna duda te preguntare (como en otras ocasiones). Asi que espero que haga un buen trabajo. Muchas gracias. ATTE Eduardo Yuki 01:05 9 ene 2012 (UTC) Duda # 7 Hola Zanelex soy Augusto05 Tengo otra duda: ¿Cómo consigo al Dragón Metálico de Oscuridad de Ojos Rojos? Busque en la wiki y dice que aparece en Fuerza Absoluta pero en Yugioh 5D's World Championship 2010 yo tengo ese pack al 100 % y no lo tengo y quisiera saber como conseguirlo. Atte. Augusto05 16:53 26 ene 2012 (UTC)Augusto05Augusto05 16:53 26 ene 2012 (UTC) Gracias Muchas gracias por el mensaje, seguiré aportando y ayudando a todos. Lo que más me hizo gracia es que en el apartado de cudriosidades del Mago Silencioso LV8 ponga que el autor es él, el que subplanto mi 1º página. DarkSage20 18:07 31 ene 2012 (UTC) :Zanelex, explícame un poco cual fue la situación que todavía no caigo. La edición la hizo un usuario anónimo y se supone no debería poder trasladar páginas. Tal vez DarkSage20 se confundió y sólo fue que pusieron un nombre al final del artículo. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 00:09 1 feb 2012 (UTC) :Cada cosa que se ve en estos días jajjaja, vale me queda más claro. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 00:32 1 feb 2012 (UTC) Altos logros sigue asi man de seguro vas a ser el mejor usuario de wikia . Naa tu ya eres el mejor :D NarutoGohan1 enlaces rojos y estrategias Hola diculpame por lo de los enlaces rojos pero los que borré de estrategia y contraestrategia no tenían nada escrito y tampoco imágenes. Jaden 9000 18:21 19 mar 2012 (UTC) Jaden 9000 Jaden 9000 18:21 19 mar 2012 (UTC) Editar nueva carta Hola que tal sabes encontre esta carta y espero que este en esta wikia http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Insect_Garden[[Usuario:Snovers|Agente S. Perry (te responde y a tu servicio)]] 18:57 23 mar 2012 (UTC)Snovers disculpa ah ok disculpa por la molestia publicaciones mira dejame saber una cosa porque borra mis publicaciones en curiosidades si yo a veces pongo cosos que combina amigo y osolo estoy mandando el mensaje para ganarme mi medalla ''''AYUDA.....' en primer lugar hola , bueno Como puedo poner 2 estrategias en una sola carta? y una pregunta existe la carta lazos de hermandad? Shooting quazar 23:59 5 abr 2012 (UTC) Intento de terrorista Hola chicos, les aviso que tenemos un seudo-terrorista ajjaja, bueno otro usuario que intenta ganarse un puesto con el pie izquierdo (mensaje del terrorista). Sería bueno que le dejaran un mensaje, no tanto para recriminarle porque seguramente es algún niño pequeño (por su horror-grafía), sino para decirle que hay otras formas de ganarse el puesto incluyendo sus propias experiencias. De todas maneras igual aprovecho de preguntarles si le corresponde una sanción o simplemente la advertencia sea suficiente, siempre que se trate de un niño. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'''Rodri cyberdog]] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 15:49 10 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola zanalex que te paca soy nada mas ni nada menos que pablo sanz el anual rey de los juegos de bogota segun el torne quires un duelo mi mago oscuro vs tu dragon polvo de estrellas si o no hola soy nuevo y queria contribuir en una una carta pero cuando iba a poner una imagen no me dejaba y prove con cartas que estaba seguro que estaba la imagen como el mago oscuro y me decia que no estaba que pasa?? ayudaPablolamarca 01:33 12 abr 2012 (UTC)pablolamarca mucho gusto tambien me gusta yugioh y mucho tengo muchas imagenes de yugioh esperemos que supieramos mas de yugioh y sus maravillosas temporadas y capitulos. enviame un mensaje si quieres. attentamente okami785 Okami785 03:56 12 abr 2012 (UTC) Muchas veces he visto en el anime de Yu-Gi-Oh! que cuando usan la carta de la Elfo Mistica, activan un efecto que normalmente tiene que ver con aumentar puntos de vida o revivir monstruos pero en la carta no tiene descrito ningun efecto ¿A qué se debe? Re:personaje hi k tal kisiera editar varias pag x ejemplo como esta Akiza Izinski - Wiki Yu-Gi-Oh! en español tiene plantillas puesta k aun no estan redactadas, no se como funciona aq las palntilla kisiera k me ayudaras en eso oh k las plantillas agregadas no tienen pag existente, espero k me ahiga expresado bien. SaludosDR-cc 02:00 13 abr 2012 (UTC) Opinión para propuesta Necesito sus opiniones acerca de esta propuesta para plantilla de cartas. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 20:07 14 abr 2012 (UTC) Redirecciones Chicos, saludos a todos. Hay un tema importante que conversar respecto a las redirecciones. Actualmente decks completos han sido creados en base a traducciones sacadas del inglés que a su vez han sido traducidas del japonés. Ahora que se van conociendo las cartas con su nombre real en español, hay que hacer TODOS LOS CAMBIOS NECESARIOS y no sólo redirigir la página. Usen la opción "Lo que enlaza aquí" en "Mis Herramientas" y corrigan todos los enlaces necesarios. Obviamente todos cooperamos asi que hagan una carta a la vez, no todas al mismo tiempo. Esten atentos a las ediciones de los usuarios cuando vean señales de que quieren cambiar el nombre de una página, comprueben los nombres y revisen que coincida con la página. Muchos cambios importantes los hemos realizados en base a intentos de ediciones de los usuarios, por lo tanto hay que estar atentos. El primer caso se dió con Luchador de Cuerda que ahora se conoce como "Guerrero de Cuerda", lo que significa CORREGIR TODOS LOS ENLACES, especialmente en la lista de decks y tablas de arquetipo. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 03:34 9 nov 2011 (UTC) hola como estas tengo una duda por que yu gi oh gx lleva el nombre gx hola como estas tengo una duda por que yu gi oh gx lleva el nombre gx thnks dude ;D Gracias por las felicitaciones Zanelex, solo trato imitar el buen trabajo que hacen como usuarios y admins de este wiki. Saludos. --Rare Hunter 21:17 9 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola gracias por tu respuesta y ya termine mi carta de shingreymon burst mode Te dire como es Nombre:Shinegreymon burst mode Invocacion:Esta carta no puede ser invocada por una invocacion normal,de volteo o por invocacion especial .Tienes que tener a shinegreymon en el campo y tener la carta magica Esploscion de A.D.N (tambien inventada por mi que permite que cualquier mounstruo tipo digimon obtenga el burst mode) Para despues invocar a Shinegreymon Atk y Def: ATAQUE 5000 ,DEFENSA 5000 Efecto :Puedo invocar a 3 moustruos que en su nombre lleven burst mode y atacar directamente al enemigo (estos efectos solo se pueden realizar una ves)Ken Kambara 00:22 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Ok no hay problema pero por lo menos puedo poner la carta en mi perfilKen Kambara 02:35 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Creacion de un nuevo Arquetipo Hola! Bueno la razon por la que te envio este mensaje es para hacerte 2 preguntas : *Se puede crear una nueva Planilla (De miembros y Soporte) y la pagina del arquetipo Lady Fortune? *Y la segunda: Si pudiera crear el Arquetipo de Lady Fortune como se llama el arquetipo en español?? Eso era todo, espero la respuesta Eduardo Yuki 05:08 18 nov 2011 (UTC) RE:Favor Zanelex, en realidad sí es correcto borrarle la plantilla. El que sea una página de usuario no significa que no podamos intervenir, siempre que la intervención se justifique como en este caso. Simplemente se le dice que no use esa plantilla pues está destinada para personajes y obviamente su página de usuario se clasifica erróneamente como personaje. Te lo dejo para que lo borres y le dejes el mensaje. Estoy un poco colapsado de tareas pero veré si puedo implementar algo para el perfil de usuario. --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 01:39 19 nov 2011 (UTC) K TAL AMIGO GRACIAS POR OFRECERME AYUDA LA VERDAD ESK LO DE LAS LICENCIAS CUANDO DEJO IMAGENES NO SE K SIGNIFIQUE A Y TAMBIEN KOMO SE K LICENCIA PONERLES?Kar3 22:19 21 nov 2011 (UTC) GRACIAS Y VIVA YUGIOH POR SIEMPRE JEJEJEJJEJ Duda Hola Zanelex tengo una duda: En Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's World Championship 2010 cuando hago un duelo abajo del nombre del deck de mi oponente aparencen unos puntos por ejemplo cuando hago un duelo con Yusei aparece: Yusei Fudo Estrella Majestuosa 1750 y quisiera saber como consigo esos puntos espero que me puedas contestar mi duda gracias. Ah y lo de la plantilla no me enojo esta bien si un Administrador lo dice no tengo porque enojarme. Atte: Augusto05 15:00 9 dic 2011 (UTC)Augusto05Augusto05 15:00 9 dic 2011 (UTC) Duda # 2 Hola Zanelex tengo otra duda: Cuantos puntos consigo por cada duelo Wi-Fi y en conección. Y gracias por lo de la otra duda me sirvio de mucho. Tambien queria saber como hago para poner al Soldado del Brillo Negro-Enviado del Principio en mi deck lo pongo y cuando salgo de creacion del deck me dice que exede el numero Atte: Augusto05 21:07 12 dic 2011 (UTC)Augusto05Augusto05 21:07 12 dic 2011 (UTC) Arquetipo: Bestia Gladiador Hola Zanelex, gusto en saludarte. Como hace tiempo hiciste unos arreglos a la página del arquetipo De Cuerda me preguntaba si podías arreglar también este artículo: Bestia Gladiador, wikificandolo para que quede como los demás de arquetipo, y si puedes crear las plantillas correspondientes. Gracias de antemano, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 00:55 15 dic 2011 (UTC) Duda # 3 Hola Zanelex soy Augusto05 tengo otra duda mas: Quisiera saber porque en Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's World Championship 2010 el pack dice Podor de Polvo de Estrellas y aqui en el Wiki dice Poder de Polvo de Estrellas.Y tambien quisiera saber que monstruos Nivel 7 u 8 Tienen Invocación en 3D como el Dragón de Polvo de Estrellas o el Dragón Rojo Archidemonio. Qusiera saber esas dos cosas Gracias Atte: Augusto05 15:07 15 dic 2011 (UTC)Augusto05Augusto05 15:07 15 dic 2011 (UTC) Duda#4 Hola Zanelex tengo otra duda como hago para ganar con Exodia ya tengo las 5 piezas solo me falta ponerlas en mi deck quisiera saber como ¿solo tienen que estar en mi mano o tengo que activar algun efecto de carta magica o de trampa? espero que me puedas ayudar. Y gracias por lo de la duda anterior gracias Atte: Augusto05 21:01 16 dic 2011 (UTC)Augusto05Augusto05 21:01 16 dic 2011 (UTC) ola oye una duda como le puedo aser para ser administrador espero tu respuetsa ancioso Duda#5 Hola Zanelex tengo otra duda mas: Quisiera saber de que juego es la baraja de estructura Vorágine de la Maquinaria y si es de World Championship 2010 como lo desbloqueo porque me gusto la carta que trae Maquinaria la Fortaleza y quisiera saber como se consiue Gracias Atte: Augusto05 21:36 18 dic 2011 (UTC)Augusto05Augusto05 21:36 18 dic 2011 (UTC) Duda#6 Hola Zanelex tengo otra duda mas: quisiera saber como consigo un empate en un duelo para conseguir el disco de Leo en Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's World Championship 2010. Atte: Augusto05 03:07 22 dic 2011 (UTC)Augusto05Augusto05 03:07 22 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Zanelex, creo que hay un error en Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's World Championship 2010: El Insecto Moto sierra tiene el efecto de cuando pelea con un monstruo el adversario roba una carta pero cuando lo ataco directamente tambien roba una carta quisiera saber que pasa. Atte: